


The Ghost of you, is close to me

by WhatACatchPeterick



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Supernatural Elements, hannah is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatACatchPeterick/pseuds/WhatACatchPeterick
Summary: Hannah's ghost returns, but not alone. Can Clay and the others finally save her?





	The Ghost of you, is close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Goner' by twenty one pilots

Hannah was running.

She had no idea where she was going, wherever she was -- purgatory?, limbo?-- It was nothing but darkness all around her, she's afraid that if stays still for to long it will consume her.

The temperature drops drastically and a shiver runs down her spin. He's close -- she's running from something, a dark figure in a dark grey, worn out veil-like cloak with long boney fingers reaching out for her -- she isn't sure what it is. A demon?, another lost soul?, or perhaps death itself?. Who ever it is, she wants to be as far away as possible

It gives her a bad feeling, so she ran. 

Thinking that, maybe she's out ran it. She stops to try and figure out where she is she looks around, nothing but black voice all around her.

'Hannah'

She gasps at the ghostly disembodied voice.

"What do you want from me!" She screams into the void.

'Hannah' 

She felt cold breath against her ear, and she ran again. She ran until it wasn't until she could see a door -- there were no walls; just blackness and a door, she bolts to the door with no time to spare.

Hannah's hands find the handle and she tries to pull it open, but it's locked

Of fucking course it is.

'You can't run forever, Hannah.' 

"FUCK YOU!" Hannah screams at the figures face, and when she tried the handle again it works and she bolts through the door without looking were it leads and no hesitation.

She's running down a vaguely familiar street.

She feels light, almost as if she's running on air -- like she's here, but also still in the void at the same time. All she knows is that she wants to get as far away from the cloaked figure as possible.

She forgets she dead for only a second and screams suprise when someone on a bike goes right through her.

She knows who it is immediately "Helmet." She whispers softly, her voice echos and she watched as Clay stopped his bike and looked around.

It was only for a second -- he couldn't see her. But he heard here, and that was enough for Hannah.

She decides to haunt Clay until she can figure out how to ditch the shadow for good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that isn't about a band so be gentle, but feedback is encouraged.


End file.
